The present disclosure relates to a preformed heating element and a process for its manufacture.
Various heating elements have been devised to provide a source of heat to remote locations. For example, attempts have been made to provide a steering wheel with a heater element to alleviate the uncomfortable touching of the steering wheel by a driver during cold weather. Other applications have included attempts to provide heat to mechanical parts, which operate more efficiently when preheated and are exposed to colder elements for an extended period of time. An example of this type of application would be component parts of an internal combustion engine wherein prolonged exposure to cold temperature may affect the initial or start up performance of the engine.
Most of these prior attempts have followed the traditional approach of using length of resistance wire as the heating element. In order to provide a source of heat an electrical current is then arranged to pass through the resistance wire. The wire is located at the desired location, which sometimes is remote and not easily accessible while also being subjected to excessive wear and tear. This excessive wear and tear may ultimately damage the wire and/or heating element.
However, such prior art arrangements have not been very successful due to various factors. Some of these prior art arrangements are complex and require major structural modifications of intended heating area, which unduly adds to the cost of manufacture of the heated part. A further difficulty includes the method of assembling such heating elements due to the complex three-dimensional shapes, and the poor elongation characteristics of the heating element.
In addition, sometimes these complex three-dimensional shapes may include features, abrasions or protrusions, which may affect the design and performance of the heating element.
Therefore, it is an object of the present disclosure to create a preformed heating element that provides for a simple method of its assembly at a desired location, and a preformed heating element that protects an internal heating element.
In one embodiment of the present disclosure a preformed heating member is disclosed, the preformed heating element comprising: a first layer having a conductive layer for receiving an electrical current and providing a source of heat, the conductive layer being disposed on a sheet of formable film; and an outer layer disposed over the conductive layer; and a second structural layer adhered to the first layer, wherein the preformed heating element is capable of being configure to be positioned over a corresponding location.
In exemplary embodiment the preformed heating element is formed with the following manufacturing methods: inking; vacuum forming; and resin impregnating or injection molding.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.